


Asking the Book Expert

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Books, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Ushijima has been offered a role from a popular fantasy novel series. However, he's not so sure about it. But he does know someone who knowns the series very well!
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Asking the Book Expert

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hi hello I'm alive

“Well Ushijima-san, what do you think?” 

Ushijima looked up from the script he had been reading at the two men that sat across from him. The actor let out a hum as he turned to the next page, reading the highlighted parts. These two men had been sent by his agency with a potential new role, to play a character named Asta from The Gems of Champion Sins franchise. 

From his understanding of what he had read so far, Asta came from a family of proud gem champions. And from what he had gathered, this was some type of fantasy story with a high stakes tournament. 

At least, that was what he had been able to pick out from the script so far. 

“I typically don’t do fantasy movies,” Ushijima finally answered, setting down the script and turning his attention completely to the two men. “Why do you believe I would fit Asta?”

“We know you typically don’t accept part in fantasy movies, however, we believe you would fit this particular role very well. You see, Asta comes from a long line of gem champions-”

“I got that.”

“Of course,” The second man spoke up. “Well, Asta is a strong character who is basically the muscle of the group. And when we were given this script and read about him, you immediately came to mind.”

The actor just stared at them, picking up the script once more. He flipped through the pages again, reading over scenes with the character in question. He at least wanted to have a slight idea of what the character was like before he would put effort into making them come to life. But the highlighted parts in the script weresn’t giving him enough to form an image in his head. And these two in front of him weren’t helping either.

It was pretty clear that these two didn’t have a slight clue about Asta. Or the story in general. 

And that wasn’t of use to him.

“Let me ask you, is this an original idea or is there a source material I can look into?” Ushijima asked as he scanned over the opening scene.

“There is source material actually,” One of them answered.

Ushijima looked up from the script with interest. Now they were getting somewhere.

“This is based off a book series called Gems of Champion Sins. It’s a very popular series and we believe it would make a perfect movie series,” The second man answered. 

Interesting. 

“Hmmm,” Ushijima flipped through the script one more time and then set it back down. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to have some time to think about this. And I’d like to read the series to get a better understanding of Asta’s character.”

“Of course! Take as much time as you need,” The second man answered quickly. Seemed like they really wanted Ushijima to play this role. 

“Thank you. I will get back to you with an answer in a couple of weeks.” 

And he knew the perfect person to go to for the source material.

* * *

Ushijima stepped off the train that evening in Miyagi to spend the weekend with his soulmate. It had been awhile since they’d been able to spend time together, so it was time for a much needed weekend with Semi.

And this was also the perfect time to ask his bookworm of a boyfriend about this book series. 

The actor made his way to the bookstore with a breeze accompanying his every step, it was a good idea to come during the night (none of his fans would be able to recognize him easily). He made it to Read Square, seeing a couple of customers inside and Oikawa at the front desk. Koushi must be somewhere in the back and Semi was probably stocking books somewhere among the shelves.

“Thank you for coming~! Please come see us again and I’ll give you a discount on your next purchase,” Oikawa thanked the customers as he handed them their bags. 

“STOP PROMISING DISCOUNTS, TOORU!” Koushi called from the back. 

Yup, Koushi was in the back. So Semi must be somewhere among the shelves.

“Well how else are we supposed to get customers coming back?” Oikawa asked, not noticing as Ushijima made his way to the shelves to find Semi.

Which didn’t take very long. 

The actor turned into the fifth aisle and found his soulmate not stocking books; but instead reading the books that were supposed to go on the shelf. He was surrounded by piles of books that no doubt were separated into their genres, categorized by author names and titles. But somewhere along the line, Semi must have found a book that had sparked his interest and had started to read it. A sight that was very common, according to Koushi. 

And as much as he didn’t want to interrupt his reading, he had missed his soulmate.

“I hope I’m not interrupting at a good part,” Ushijima spoke up. 

“Hmm?” Semi hummed, looking up to see who had spoken to him. When his eyes fell on his soulmate standing in the aisle, he stared at him for a moment. “...Weren’t you supposed to arrive in an hour?”

“Yes. But,” The actor replied. He bent down to Semi and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I caught an earlier train.”

Semi leaned into the soft gesture and chuckled, “Then good. I’ve missed your dumb handsome face.”

“And I’ve missed yours,” Ushijima responded, standing back up and looking around the stacks of books around him. “Did a new book catch your attention?”

“Yup,” Semi answered as he turned the page. “I’m about to stop, just as I finish these last few pages.” 

“Do you want me to stock these books?” He asked. “The faster they’re up, the faster our weekend can start.”

“Hmmm...good point. I’ve already done everything, you just need to put them on the shelf.” 

The actor nodded in understanding and picked up the first stack that sat behind him. As he put them on their correct shelf, he noticed the Gems of Champion Sins books on the shelf to his left. All four books and next to them a small box that said, ‘Book five coming soon! Pre-order up front!’. He stared at the box wondering how big and popular this series actually was. He looked down at Semi, who yawned as he placed a piece of paper in the book. Maybe he’d know something about this series.

...Wait of course he would.

* * *

After the bookshop had closed, Semi and Ushijima headed out to grab dinner. They decided on a new ramen shop that had just opened a few weeks ago and Semi swore their food was pretty good. Not better than the ramen shop near them, but close. 

Plus there was a line and both of them were starving, so they just decided on the new one.

“How has business for the shop been going?” Ushijima asked after they had placed their orders. Semi nodded as he took a sip of his water.

“Pretty good. We’ve been busy with the typical. We’ve been hosting a lot of mangakas lately, like Satori.” Semi answered. “You remember Satori, right?”

“Your best friend from childhood, right? Red hair?” Tendou Satori had left a very big impression on him: straight forward, quirky, lots of energy and a bit weird. 

“Yes. We recently hosted him.”

“Ah, how is he doing?” Ushijima asked. It felt nice to catch up with Semi and how things had been since the last time they had seen each other. 

“So have you gotten any new roles recently?” Semi asked after their food had arrived. Ushijima nodded as he slurped his noodles .

“A couple. But there is one role I wanted to ask and get you opinion about,” Semi stopped midway of eating a gyoza and stared at his soulmate like he had just grown a second head.

“Why?”

“Because I was offered a role this morning and it’s based off a book series. And I wanted to know if you knew anything about the series and help me understand this character a bit better,” Ushijima answered.

“What’s the series called?”

“The Gems of Champion Sins series.” 

“...”

“Do you know anything about-”

“They’re making it INTO A MOVIE? ARE THEY INSANE?!” The people around them shushed Semi, but he didn’t care. “Of course I know that series! That’s my all time favorite series.”

“By the tone of your voice, you aren’t happy.” 

“No! I mean yes, I’m happy my favorite series is popular enough for a movie adaption, but I don’t want a movie adaption. They’re just going to fuck it up and I don’t that to happen. They aren’t going to take the time to read the books and craft something with love,” Semi responded, a groan leaving his throat as he fell back into his chair. “No, what they’re going to do is one of two things. One, they’ll take really important scenes out and rush the whole damn story. Or two, I hope this doesn’t happen, but they’re going to combine the first two books and make it a whole damn train wreck!”

Ushijima just starred. 

Well that wasn’t the type of reaction he had been expecting, if he was going to be honest with himself. 

“...Well I was offered the role of Asta and wanted to know if you could tell me more about his character,” Ushijima said after he let Semi calm down. 

“You as Asta?” Semi looked his soulmate up and down. “I can see it, but I’m not sure. But yeah, I can tell you more about Asta when we get home.”

* * *

When they returned home, Ushijima put his things down and pulled the script out to show Semi. While he did that, Semi returned with two copies of the first book. One of the copies looked like it had never been opened and the second one looks like it had seen better days. Plus there looked to be tabs sticking out. Well he knew which one he was going to be reading. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d throw the script across the room. I’m actually expecting it.”

“Why?” Semi asked with a smirk. “Because you’ve seen me throw books across the room when something stupid happened?”

“Yes.”

“Well if they fuck something up, I might chuck it out of the window.” 

“I’d like if you didn’t do that, Eita.”

“No promises, ‘Toshi,” Semi winked as he got himself comfortable, leaning against his soulmate. He opened the script and began to read it with his original copy next to him. Ushijima also made himself comfortable before he opened the book to see a signature on the title page. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if all of Semi’s copies were signed. Actually, he’d be more surprised if they weren’t all signed. 

A couple of blank pages later (and one map), he made it to the first chapter and began to read. As he read, it became very clear to him after the first two chapters that the two men who had presented him with the script, didn’t have the slightest clue about what this story was actually about. Because it was very clear what was going to happen in the course of the book and the high stakes tournament hadn’t been even mentioned once in the script. It sounded more like they needed to find the champions of sins that were hidden inside of gems. Or that was what it sounded like to him at least.

...Now he really began to understand why people preferred the books over the movies. 

“Okay, so, I have thoughts,” Semi spoke up as he sat up and turned around to face his soulmate. Ushijima turned his attention away as he finished the fourth chapter. 

“That was quick.” 

“We’ve been reading for about an hour.”

“Ah,” Well that made sense. “What do you think, Eita?”

“Okay so, I get what they’re going for. But there are a couple of things they need to fix. First of all, you as Asta wouldn’t fit. Yes, Asta is a muscular guy, but so is Tanzindilv. I actually think Tanzindilv would fit you much better” Semi started to explain.

“How so?” He had only just Tanzindilv in the fourth chapter.

“Asta is reckless and doesn’t think. Tanzindilv on the other hand, does. He wants to think about what to do instead of rushing into a fight and potentially getting killed, which nearly happens to Asta in the third book. And you aren’t like Asta,” Semi responded with a nod in Ushijima’s direction. “I mean yeah, he learns later on to actually start using his head, but still doesn’t think ahead properly.”

“Well that makes a lot of sense. So does Asta come from a family of champions?” Ushijima further questioned, now intrigued.

“No one comes from a family of champions. Instead, a lot of them come from families of warriors, who eventually turn into champions. But Tanzindilv’s family is one of the three oldest families in the book and have had a long history with warriors. And in your case, your Father and Grandfather were both actors,” Semi explained again, crossing his legs as he flipped through the script.

“They aren’t trying to squeeze two books into one movie, but they did leave out some key scenes. Such as meeting the Goddess that blesses their weapons and the road they are going to take, which is really important. If they don’t have that, then they miss out on some really important information,” Semi scratched the side of his face with a pen, before bringing it down to note down something into the script.

“I see.”

“Then the waterfall scene is also important because that’s character development for them all,” The lighter haired male added absentmindedly as he continued to scribble onto the page.

“Waterfall scene?” Ushijima urged him gently to continue.

“That’s a bit later on in the book, about the middle of the book. But that scene really opens their eyes and show that they cannot keep acting the way they are or they will get killed. And that leads them to having a really deep conversation later that night while they’re warming up. Plus,” Semi pointed his pen at the actor for a moment, “this is also when they get some feelings out of the way and actually talk about what had been building up since they had started their journey.”

“So it’s a must?”

“They’re all a must,” Semi emphasized. “On top of that, the stories about why the champions were turned into gems. That’s probably one of the most important scenes and if they’re waiting to use it for the second movie, if there even IS a second movie, they cannot do that. That part of the story is important and shouldn’t have been taken out in the beginning when Hajo’s Uncle is telling him about it.”

Ushijima made a mental note to remember this, “I’ll let them know that when I give them my final word.”

“Also they can shorten some scenes and really, they can get rid of the bar scene. That is really unnecessary and makes Kedjasdom seem like a drunk. Which he isn’t, he doesn’t like drinking,” Semi groaned, crossing out the whole scene. “Other than that, there are some plot holes I did notice, but those can easily be fixed if they read the DAMN BOOK!” 

“If I’d let you, you could probably talk about book series for hours,” Ushijima stated matter of factly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I could, I would and I have,” Semi laughed. “It’s my favorite series and I just really want them to do justice to this story. It’s a very loved stories and I want more people to pick up the books after the movie and feel the same joy as I do.” 

Semi embraced the book and smiled down at the couch. 

“This book brought me joy during middle school when it was just me. And these characters mean the world to me, so I want them to do it right.”

“I’ll make sure they bring it justice, Eita,” Ushijima said, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “I’ll do everything in my power that they’ll do it right.”

Semi looked up and smiled at his soulmate. There was this warm, fuzzy feeling inside of Ushijima every time he saw his soulmate smile. It was a comfortable feeling and it made him feel relaxed, it was a feeling he loved to feel everytime Semi smiled at him.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“So how do you like it so far?”

“I’m enjoying it. I just meet Tanzindilv.”

“You’ll love him.”

* * *

Monday morning arrived and Ushijima waited in the office to give his final answer. He had looked over the script one more time after he had ordered the whole box set (of course from Read Square). He finished the first book just before he got on his train last night and had needed to know how the series continued, hence his sporadic buy.

What a cliffhanger the first book had left on.

“Ah Ushijima-san, we didn’t expect you back so soon,” One of the men said as they entered the room. 

“I didn’t either. But I did a lot of thinking and actually my soulmate is very knowledgeable about this series. So they were able to fill me in on about the story and about Asta,” Ushijima answered. 

“Wonderful! So, what is your final answer?” Asked the second man as he leaned forward.

“I’ll be more than happy to be apart of this movie.” 

“Wonderful! So let me get the contract-” 

“But there are some things that my soulmate had a few issues and believes someone else should play the part of Asta instead of me,” Ushijima interrupted. “And you want to make the fans happy, don’t you?”

“Well yes of course, but we can’t make everyone happy.”

“There are many issues with the script, scenes being added that don’t add anything to the story. And I promise you, they will be very upset upon seeing three very important scenes removed,” He explained. “But of course, you could replace me with someone else who will do the bare minimum instead of actually putting all their effort into making the character real. They’ll claim a paycheck and go on their merry way, not caring that they ruined a very well beloved character.”

Ushijima looked at the script and then back at the two men across from him. “I can already promise you, this movie will fail, just like all the other book to movie adaptions.” 

The two men looked at each other and whispered back and forth. Ushijima watched, waiting to see if they’d change their minds. 

“Also, I could just inform everyone about the three important scenes that were cut out right before the release. I’m sure they’ll hurt the box office.” 

“Well Ushijima-san, um...what did your soulmate say about the script?” They asked as the actor slid it over to them.

“His notes are in there. And one more thing, Tanzindilv would be more of my suit. Just throwing that out there.”

Even after only having read the first book, Ushijima was already fan and wanted this movie to be successful too. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY USHISEMI DAY (((o(*°▽°*)o)))♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Because I don't update here as much, if you want to see what I'm up to (and maybe yell at me to work on something), follow me on my Twitter, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again soon.


End file.
